Amelia "Amy" Rose
"Sometimes, a girl's gotta do what she has to do. If that means she'll get her hands dirty, she's quite the proud woman!" Amelia "Amy" Rose (アメリア "エイミー"ローズ, Ameria" eimī" rōzu), normally referred to as Amy or Eimi in the Japanese dub, is one of the main characters in Sonikku! Reboot. She's one of the most popular characters overall, getting a #4 on the "Sonikku! Favorite Character List", and she's the #2 favorite female character in the series. Amy is a hot headed teenage girl, who has an immense crush on Sonic, to the point where she can be very aggressive with him at times. However, she doesn't let her cloud her normally good nature and she is one of the more trustful allies Sonikku has, Appearance When Amy was little, Amy looked a lot like Sonikku. She had a very similar hairstyle to him, however, she had 3 tuffs of hair (Sometimes this will change depending on the media she's in) to differenate her from Sonikku in the manga series. (Due to them having similar shades of black in the color. When Amy first appeared, her shade of pink wasn't decided.) Her eyes are green, and she wore a green polo shirt with a white collar, along with orange skirt. When Amy got older, she made her hair shorter and her hairstyle in general changed, but she kept the tuffs in her hair. Along with this change, she tended to wear a bright red dress with a white trim at the bottom with matching red boots. Personality Amy is a tomboy who strives to make a better living for herself and the people around her. She is very cheerful and optimoistic, allowing her to find positivism in many things the other characters might not. She has proven to be a powerful team leader, with her often being the brains behind her Team Rose collaborations, and even the main communicator and the leader of the Resistance during and after the War Against Eggman. While not as knowledgeable as Tails, she is able to hold her ground more and has a more even balance of different attributes that cause her to be one of the more formidable team members of the Freedom Fighters. She can also be very protective, as seen when she takes care of Cream often. Another major trait with Amy is her attractiveness to love and her romantic interests. Ever since the CD Arc, she has shown to be very worrisome about her ability to be a good girlfriend and her overall chances of being in a stable relationship. When tarot cards predicted that she would be with Sonic in the future, she was hesitant at first, but when she met Sonic, she slowly grew a crush with him. In comparison to the game series, Amy is much less obsessed with her infatuation with Sonic. Instead of being clingy, she is more silent about her crush and strives to work hard to make him notice that she likes him, or to find ways to make him like her. During the Chaos arc, Amy would try to use the couples deal to get into Twinkle Park with Sonikku, or playfully suggest that Sonic should marry her in order to escape from his prison cell on Prison Island. This caused strange tempers where she would be upset at Sonic for forgetting things such as her birthday, without Sonic being aware of the situation. At the beginning of the series, she was very childish and quick to anger, but always felt bad of how "useless" she became as the other members of the cast did more extravagant things. Ever since seeing her parent's deaths in front of her very eyes, and Sonic saving her at Stardust Speedway, she constantly would try to one-up herself, and would constantly put herself at risk to prove that she's worth keeping on the team. She was so wrapped up, that this caused Sonic to outburst at her, and she developed a reduced self-esteem. However, since the Adventure arc, where she experienced change due to her meetings with Birdie and Gamma, she has developed a heart of fire, and would later strive to tackle her passions head on. This will later encourage her to be the one to talk Shadow into helping during the Space Colony ARK's crashing, and she'd later be the leader of Team Rose. On the other hand, Amy has proven to become very overwhelmed in times of dire stress, to the point where she contemplates giving up as being a better option. Often, she'd need other's encouragement to get her back on track, but if alone, she is very prone to being close to having severe mental breakdowns. Recently, she has gotten better at keeping herself together, but alone, she can be very vunerable. She is also very quick to anger, and notably can have a very narrow mindset on things she deems as worth protecting. While she can have a big heart, she is not afraid to speak her mind on certain things, or even outright being rude to certain people she sees as rivals. She also tend to have a considerable dislike for her full name, preferring to go by just Amy.